The disclosures herein relate generally to an identification system and method for cables utilized in electronic installations.
In electronic installations, such as those that includes patch panels, hubs, switching apparatus, racks, or the like, a multitude of cables usually extend from the electronic components in the installation. Due to the high number of cables that often are identical or similar in appearance, the individual cables are hard to identify, locate, or trace. Although stickers, adhesive labels, and the like, have been placed on the cables, they are less than satisfactory since they tend to wear out, lose their adhesive properties, and often fall off the cables.
Accordingly, what is needed is a cable identification system and method according to which identifying indicia can be placed on cables easily and quickly, without the danger of it coming off.
To this end, according to an embodiment of the disclosure, a cable identification system and method are provided according to which one or more rings, having identifying indicia thereon, extend around the cable, and a cover extends around the ring and has a window formed therein, so that rotation of the ring relative to the cover exposes the identifying indicia.
Significant advantages are achieved with the above embodiment since identifying indicia can be placed on cables easily and quickly, without the danger of it coming off.